


There For Her

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Things aren't going well for Nico's idol career, and even someone as determined as Nico Yazawa has a breaking point.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	There For Her

“ _Look, be realistic. Shouldn’t you consider yourself lucky to even have been part of μ’s? Debuting solo… isn’t that a little too much for someone like you?”_

There was a knock at Nico’s door. Bundled up under her blankets, Nico could barely even hear it, but it was safe to assume it had been a knock, since it was followed by the buzz of her doorbell. After a few more attempts at both, her phone rang.

Nico ignored all of it. They’d go away soon enough. Actually, wasn’t it weird not to have gone away after no one responded to the doorbell the first time? Wouldn’t you just assume she was out of the house? It wasn’t like she had any lights on.

Her phone rang again.

So persistent... Well, they’d give up eventually.

Nico heard her door open, and sighed internally. Well, that narrowed down who it could be. Probably just Nozomi picking up something she’d left behind.

“Nico?”

Yep. Just Nozomi. She heard shuffling in the living room. Well, fine. Let her pick up whatever she was getting and then go away. Nico didn’t want to see her right now anyway.

The almost exasperated look on the producer’s face flashed into her mind again.

_Isn’t that a little much for someone like you?_

What the hell did that mean, anyway... “someone like you”.

Someone tiny? Someone flat chested? Someone childish, pathetic, and untalented?

She curled up tighter, almost defensively

There was more shuffling around, and footsteps getting closer.

God damnit, Nozomi… go away already. Surely she didn’t leave anything in Nico’s bedroom.

The footsteps stopped at Nico’s door. Which of course she hadn’t bothered to close, because her front door was locked.

There was a pause.

Then, soft footsteps made their way over to her, and the bed sagged as Nozomi sat down.

Nico still didn’t say anything, and neither did Nozomi. Instead, she silently reached a hand out to rest it on Nico’s back.

Nico had lost all perspective on time, so she wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Every moment felt like an eternity, but no matter how many of those eternities passed, she still didn’t feel like she’d had enough time to pull herself back together. “You’re just wasting time moping like this”, she told herself, but that thought only paralyzed her more, sinking her deeper into despair. Who cared if she was wasting time? What did her time matter, at this point?

And now she was wasting Nozomi’s time too.

“You don’t have to stay here. I’ll be fine,” Nico mumbled.

“Do you want me to go?” Nozomi asked softly.

...What an unfair question.

Nico didn’t answer. She wasn’t even sure if she could. She wanted to be left alone. She didn’t want to trouble Nozomi. But a pathetic, weak part of her desperately wanted to someone to notice how much she was hurting. To make her feel better.

Nozomi leaned down and put an arm around Nico silently.

Nico wasn’t sure how long it ended up being, all in all. It wasn’t as if she’d checked a clock before having a breakdown to see what time it had started at. But despite how conflicted she was at having Nozomi there, she couldn’t deny how much it soothed her to be in her arms.

She really was a mess.

But at least Nozomi was there.


End file.
